User talk:Churchpants
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Churchpants-20101204204314 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 20:43, December 4, 2010 How to change your username You can change your username by going to your Profile tab Churchpants, click on the DOWN ARROW part on the 'Edit profile' button and then click on MOVE. Then, on the 'To new title' line, change your name to what you want, but make sure to leave the 'User:' word before it. 'Reason:' too close to another user's name. Then, click on 'Move page' button, and that will do it. If you have a problem doing it, let me know your preferred new username, and I'll do it for you. Katydidit 10:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) hiya hi churchpants.....(that's a funny nickname by the way)....... so anyway I've noticed that your a Seddier, and I'm a Creddier, but I'm looking for friends who ships Seddie, because I really like to know why do you guys ship Seddie, so I wanted to ask you if you wanna be my friend?!? I'm 13 years old and I live in Syria (that's faaaaaaaaar away from America)........ C YA FFF T 09:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Of course I want to be your friend!! I'm also looking for Creddie friends also so I'm glad you showed up :) I think we're going to be BFFS even though we like different ships but it doesn't matter because we all have our own opinions right? I'm also 13 but my birthday is in January so I'll be 14 on January 7th. Can't wait to get to know you :D Churchpants 15:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) hiya again hey........ happy birthday to you........ that's really great you birthday is caming after 7 days..... my birthday is taking soooooooooooo long it's on october ....... I'm so happy we are friends now!........ C YA FFF T 17:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much!! Happy New Year's Eve to you!! Even though your birthday a long way I'm sure it'll be very special. I'm soo happy we're friends now too :D Churchpants 20:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) feeling after seeing both of your blogs "if Creddie happened, how would Sam feel" and "if Seddie happened how would Carly feel", and now it made me think "if Cam happened (which it might not) how would Freddie feel" yeah, how would you think Freddie would feel? Kittygirl7878 03:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I never though about that. I should make a blog about. I think Freddie would feel absolutely shocked and it would be insanely weird for him lol. I should think about that. Thanks! :D Churchpants 02:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Blog Suggestion... I thought about doing this myself, but I figured you should be the one to do these blogs since it parallels the theme you've been using. Here is my suggestion: (Separate Blogs) Does Freddie Love Sam? AND Does Freddie (Still) Love Carly? Again, just a suggestion; take it or leave it. Love your blogs, btw! :) Cartoonprincess 23:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh. Wow! You just read my mind. I've been thinking about doing those ideas too. Thank you so much for the blog suggestion though! Your blogs are seriously the best no doubt. Mine can never compare with yours. Thanks! :) Churchpants 01:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Friend Acceptance Ya I would love to be your friend. I read a lot of your comments and you are funny!!! I will add you in my friend box!!! : D 7creddie5 05:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Humor :D Ya with out a doubt your funny, everybody is funny!! Only people with no humor ha ha jk!!!!7creddie5 18:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 hey I heard on one of Rachim's blogs that you hate most of the characters in Victorious. you were talking about Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Trina, and Cat. but what about Robbie and Rex? you forgot those 2 Kittygirl7878 03:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I mean't to say most of the characters and I don't hate them. Hate is a very strong word and God doesn't accept hate. They just irritate me and Cat doesn't irritate me. I said she's awesome :) Good Blogs Hi Churchpants. Your blogs are nice and I love your style. Keep up the good edits and blogs! Please check out my blogs and user page if you want, and please respond! I need some new friends because some of mine are inactive already! :~ ~ 02:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC)